A Whole New World
by superdiagonal
Summary: Supernatural Fanfiction Dean Cas :)


The 1967 Chevy Impala's engine faintly hummed as I sat in the passenger seat. I reached over slowly to change the radio.

"Sam what are you doing?" Dean growled.

"Dean, come on this song is horrible" I replied dryly.

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." He said the familiar phrase he has repeated several times before.

I changed it back to the song that was on before and sat back in my seat. I checked the time. 3:47 we should be there soon. Dean and I were making the long car ride to St. Louis, Missouri. We had been there a few times before searching for the shape shifter but this time it was a case of someone who supposedly died in their sleep. When the autopsy was done absolutely nothing was wrong with any of the organs. We thought we would check it out.

The car slowed down and eventually stopped at the stop sign placed right off the exit ramp for the highway. I signed in relief from being able to get out of the car shortly. We turned down the road looking for a cheap motel we could stay at. Down the road about 15 minutes we found one. We pulled into the super 8 motel parking lot and Dean parked the car. I opened the door and walked in behind Dean.

After checking into our room we went back down to the car and began driving to the first victims house. About 10 minutes later we pulled up to the house. It was a brick house with a big porch that had two rocking chairs with a plant sitting on a small wooden table in between them. There was also a tall, carmel colored plant with vines drooping down it sitting next to the door. On the door was a door hanger shaped like a pumpkin with white polka-dots on it and big curly letters that read, "Happy Halloween!"

Dean opened the glass door and knocked on the big wooden door right behind it. After a few minutes a women about 30 answered the door. I looked at Dean but I didn't need to see his facial expression to know he was thinking about how hot she was. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a french braid and she was wear a tight, low cut tank top with a pink jacket.

Dean cleared his throat preparing himself to speak. "Hi," he started. "I am Officer Martin and this here is Officer Bicks." He flashed his FBI badge and following, I took mine out and showed her. "We have some questions about the recent death of you husband, Mike Clayton."

"Oh come in." She replied and opened the door wider so we could enter.

She ushered us into her living room where we took a seat on the couch and she took a seat across from us on a brown, leather love seat sitting next to the TV. "Ma'am can you tell me what happened the night your husband died?"

"It was just like any normal night. I woke up and he was still sleeping like normal so I let him sleep. When he didn't wake up I went in to check on him and he-" Her voice squeaked and I could see that she was trying violently to hold back tears. Then she finished, "he wouldn't wake up."

"We're sorry for your loss," I started before Dean interrupted, "Did your husband have any enemies that you can think of?"

"What? No, everyone loved him. Besides, it wasn't a murder. There were no wounds."

"We understand that we just have to ask. Do you have a bathroom I can use?" I asked and then got up and walked up the stairs she pointed to.

The bathroom was straight ahead but instead I took a turn and went into the bedroom. There was a large bed in the middle of the room and a side table next to it. I examined the pictures sitting on the table. Nothing out of the ordinary. I then went to the other side of the bed where there was another bedside table. I picked up the bible sitting on it and started flipping through. It opened to a picture of the man who was now dead and a women but this women wasn't the one sitting downstairs. I took the picture out of the Bible, put it in my pocket and went back downstairs.

Dean was already standing and waiting by the door when I got down there. He looked at me and I nodded. "Thank you for your time," I said and smiley then Dean and I walked out to the car together.

"So did you find anything?" Dean inquired when we got in the car.

"Yeah I found this," I said pulling the picture out of my pocket. "It is the victim and another women. I found it wedged inside of a bible."

Dean sighed, "Do you think he was cheating on his wife with this women?"

"Yeah," I answered halfheartedly as I examined the picture. In the background there was a house which looked like the house we just came from. The number on the house in the picture said 1022. "I think that this is their neighbors house. It is the same style house and it is only a few numbers down."

Dean started turning the car around, "Looks like we're going back were we came from."

We pulled into the driveway then got out and walked up to the door. This house looked almost the same as the other house except for it didn't have any rocking chairs. Instead it had one big, green chair and lots of plants sitting around it. Dean knocked on the door and waited. After no one answered he knocked again, harder. Finally, a women about 40 answered the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

We both pulled out our fake FBI badges and Dean started, "We have some questions for you about your neighbor, Mr. Galant. He-" The women cut him off and said, "I don't know him. I never knew him."

"Can we please come in? We just need to ask you a few questions." I said as politely as I could hoping she would let us at least talk. Her facial expression changed from confused to weary and then she signed and opened the door. "Thank you," I told her hoping to make her continue her willingness even though it seemed she didn't want to talk to us.

We stepped inside and she offered us water then went to the kitchen to get it. Dean and I started looking around as we waited for her to come back. Just then we heard a loud noise making both of us jump. It wasn't a noise like something falling or dished banging together. It was a noise I had never heard before and couldn't explain. I took off running but when I got to the kitchen she was gone. Dean looked as confused as I felt until we heard a hissing behind us. I turned and saw the women crouched with her sharp fangs hanging out of her mouth and glimmering in the light. Dean right away took out his knife and advanced towards her. She threw her arm out towards him trying to hit him in the face but he ducked just in time. I ran over and punched her. The blow hit her hard knocking her back but she recovered quickly. She ran at me and punched me hard in the mouth. My mouth was pounding and I started to taste blood. Dean went at her again but this time she hit him hard and he fell backwards, his knife clamoring to the ground. She picked up the knife and advanced towards him and he wasn't moving away. I ran to her and struck her hard enough so that she dropped the knife. I picked it up and stabbed her with it. The blood dripped out as she collapsed to the floor. I then ran to Dean who was still laying on the floor.

"I'm fine," he said trying to get up but shaking a little.

"Dean, no you're not. You hit your head.

He got up we started walking to the car ignoring what I said. He was a little shaky at first but soon regained his balance. I followed him out and he got into the car and insisted on driving. I didn't think it was a good idea after he had just hit his head so hard but I knew there was no arguing with him on this one. The car rolled forward and soon we were getting on the highway to go back to our hotel so we could rest for the night. After about 10 minutes of driving I looked over at Dean. He looked dazed and a little confused. "Dean, are you sure your alright?"

"Yes, Sam, like I said I'm fine." I didn't believe him but I thought once we got back he could sleep it off and he would be fine the next morning. That's how it always happened.

I glanced out the window. There were lots of trees that we passed. It was the middle of fall the trees were all beautiful shades of yellows, reds, and oranges. The leaves changing colors reminded me that Halloween would be coming soon which made me think of Jessica. A few nights before she died it was halloween. I pushed the thought of her out of my mind and looked over to Dean. He was nodding his head as if he were falling asleep but trying to stay awake. "Dean!" I yelled at him but he didn't reply. I then realized we had swerved into the other lane and a bus was coming. It started honking furiously and I reached over to grab the wheel. I tried to get us back into our lane but I turned it too much and before I knew it we were spinning out of control. The car flew off the road and ran right into a tree. Then, everything went black.


End file.
